The Forbidden Desire
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Ava Sharma has been in unhappy marriage for eight years. She has two year old daughter. She wants out but there is no way out. One day she meets Randy Orton. Will that give her motivation she needs to leave her unhappy life?
1. Chapter 1

Ava Sharma was a beautiful twenty seven year old. She had long black hair, brown eyes and caramel colored skin. She was a personal trainer at a gym. Her parents had come to America when Ava's mother was pregnant was her. They had come to America from India. Ava had had a great childhood and upbringing. When she nineteen her world was turned upside down. On her nineteenth birthday she learned that her parents had promised her hand in marriage to a man who was thirty years older then her and they were getting married in a month. His name was Adavar Sharma. Ava met his two days before the wedding. He wasn't attractive at all. He was short and bald with white hair on the sides of his head. The night they were married was the night Ava lost her virginity. It wasn't at all like she pictured it would be. She thought she was going to die of disgust. She thought eventually she would grow to love Adavar. Eight years later she was still in a loveless marriage. He treated her fine she just felt nothing for him. She thought of divorcing Adavar but knew her family would disown her if she did. The only happy thing in her life was her two year old daughter Abby. Ava had just gotten home from work.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." Abby said running up to her.

"Hi sweetie." "Were you good for Julie today?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good." Ava paid Julie and she left. "Ok I have to start dinner before your daddy gets home."

Two hours later Adavar came through the door.

"I'm home." He said in a thick Indian accent.

"Hi daddy." Abby said.

"Hi." "Hi Ava."

"Hi Adavar." She turned around from the stove. He had roses in his hand. "Thank you." "They're beautiful." She kissed him but it was a very unloving kiss.

Later that night she was laying in bed like she did many nights. Adavar was asleep. They'd make love tonight. That was always dull and boring just like the marriage. She really didn't see or feel the enjoy in sex. She thought maybe it was because she'd never experienced what she'd heard people call an orgasm. She was just glad it never lasted very long. She wanted passion and desire but knew she was never going to happen with Adavar. She often wondered if this was all her life was going to be.

The next day Ava was actually excited for something. She didn't have to work. She loved WWE. She was going to an autograph signing to meet her favorite WWE Superstar Randy Orton. She was really excited. She'd been a fan of his every since he joined the WWE. She was next in line. She stepped up the table he was sitting behind. They shook hands

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Ava."

"Pretty name."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Gorgeous smile."

"Thank you again." He signed her autograph and she moved on.

After the signing she went to a diner for lunch. She was sitting at a booth eating her lunch.

"Excuse me." She heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Randy standing here.

"Oh my god." "I mean hi."

"Hi." "Ava right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure." He sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came in to grab a coffee." "So been a fan of mine long?"

"Every since you started in WWE."

"You are very beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Where are you from originally?"

"I was born here in St. Louis but my parents are from India."

"Cool." "Do you have any children?"

"Yes I do." "A daughter." "She's two her name's Abby."

"My little girl is five."

"I know." "Alanna right?"

"Yes." "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a personal trainer at "Easy Fit"

"I've been in there a few times." "Listen if you've not busy tonight, I'd love to take you to dinner."

"I'm flattered but I can't."

"Why?"

"Unfortunately I'm married."

"Unfortunately?"

"It was an arranged marriage."

"If you're not happy just get a divorce."

"I couldn't my parents would disown me." "I wish I could say yes." "I have to go now." She got up and left.

As she drifted off to sleep that night she thought of Randy.

**There's the first chapter. Requested by ****DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23**


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed. Ava still couldn't believe that Randy asked her out. She still wished her answer could've been different but she knew it couldn't have been. Ava, Abby and Adavar were at the store. He was in a different aisle. Ava saw a little girl at the other end of the aisle.

"Daddy can we get these Oreos?" She asked. A cart came around corner then Ava saw Randy. He looked up and saw Ava.

"Yeah we can get the Oreos." "Hi Ava."

"Hi Randy." Ava said. She went down to the other end of the aisle.

"How are you?"

"Fine." "How about you?"

"I'm good." "This is daughter Alanna."

"Hi Alanna."

"Hi." Alanna said.

"This is my daughter Abby."

"Wandy Orton mommy." "Wandy Orton." Abby said.

"Yes I'm Randy Orton." Randy said.

"My mommy like you."

"Ava." Adavar said. Ava turned to Adavar.

"One second." She turned back to Randy. "I have to go."

"Shopping with your father?" Randy asked.

"That's my husband."

"Your husband?" Randy said in disbelief.

"It was nice to see you again." She turned the cart around and left.

The next day Ava was at work. She was in a sports bra and track pants. That was her work uniform. She had just finished was a client. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Hi."

"How are you today?"

"Fine."

"Busy day today?"

"Just the usual." "Need a trainer?"

"No I'm fine." "I just wanted to say hi before I started working out."

"Ok."

Randy was working out. He could see Ava acrossed the room working with someone.

_"God look at that body." Randy thought. "She's so damn beautiful." "She'd be great in bed I'm sure." "What I wouldn't give to kiss those beautiful lips and hear her sexy voice moan my name over and over."_

About twenty minutes later Randy was heading for the showers. He was all sweaty. Ava saw him. She couldn't help but stare. Randy didn't see her.

"Ava." "Ava?" Her friend Kayla said.

"Huh?" Ava said.

"I asked you a question."

"Sorry I didn't hear you."

Ten minutes later Randy came walking up to Ava.

"I just wanted to say bye." Randy said.

"Bye."

"What time do you get off?"

"Eight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

It was eight o' clock. Ava was walking to her car. She saw Randy parked beside her standing outside of his car.

"Hi, again." Ava said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a quick drink."

"Alright but I can't stay out long."

"Half an hour."

"Ok."

They were at the bar sitting at a table and drinking.

"You have a beautiful daughter." Randy said.

"Thanks." "So do you."

"Thank you." "How long have you been married?"

"Eight years."

"You've been married since you were nineteen?"

"Yep." "The day I turned nineteen my parents sat me down and said we've arranged a marriage for you." "You'll marry next month and that was that."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"You don't understand." "If I would've refused I would've been cast out of my family."

"Why didn't you run away?"

"I wanted to but I had no where to go."

"How old was your husband when you got married?"

"Forty-nine."

"So he's fifty-seven now?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

"He's a good man." "He's a good father."

"Do you love him?" Randy repeated.

"No."

"Have you ever?"

"No." "I don't know why I'm telling you this." "I've never told anyone how I really feel about Adavar."

"Adavar?"

"Yeah."

"That's quite a name." "I want to ask you a very personal question now."

"Ok."

"Were you a virgin when you got married?"

"Yeah."

"Do you at least enjoy that part?"

"I've never enjoyed that part." "To me it's boring."

"Ava sex isn't supposed to be boring, it's supposed to be enjoyable and fun."

"I'm sure for most people it is." "It's ok though my main priority is to raise Abby up right."

"Your happiness matters to."

"Abby makes me happy."

"You're miserable." "Anyone can see that."

"There's nothing I can do."

"You can ask for a divorce."

"No I can't."

"Ava do you really wanna be with someone you don't love for the rest of your life?" "Do wanna go through life with a boring sex life?" "Wouldn't you want to be with someone just once who would pick you up in his arms and make love to you?" He leaned closer to her. "Wouldn't you like to know what it feels like…He put his hand on her knee under the table and started to slowly move it up. "…to want someone so bad you can practically taste them in your mouth."

"Randy what are you doing?" She asked trying not to moan.

"Just proving a point." "Just me running my hand up your leg is driving you crazy." "Imagine what it would feel like if it were somewhere else." She felt his hand go to her inner thigh. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi Adavar." "I'll be home soon." She got up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed. Ava hadn't seen Randy since they had a drink at the bar. She still thought about him touching her. She knew she shouldn't but she enjoyed it. She was glad her phone rang that night. Infidelity was worse then divorce in some ways. Ava was in her office at work. The phone on her desk rang.

"Ava Sharma." She said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Ava." Randy said.

"Hi." "Who is this?"

"This is Randy Orton."

"Randy Orton?"

"How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways."

"What can I do for you?"

"Raw's in St. Louis tonight." "Do you and your husband wanna come?"

"Adavar doesn't like wrestling."

"Can you come?"

"I don't know."

"Come on." "I wanna see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Have you forgotten I'm married?"

"I'm well aware of that." "That doesn't mean we can't be friends." "Right?"

"Right."

"Come on." "Come to the show."

"I'll see what I can do but no promises."

"Ok I'll leave your ticket and backstage pass at the box office."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye Randy." She hung up.

"Bye Randy?" Kayla said from the doorway. Ava looked up.

"Hi."

"You were talking to Randy Orton weren't you?"

"Yeah." Kayla went in and shut the door.

"Ok what is going on with you two huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you looked at him when he was here last month."

"I'm married."

"Ava everyone knows you're not happy."

"Yes I am."

"Are you attracted to Randy?"

"Yes I'm attracted to Randy." "Attracted, that's it."

"That's it?"

"Yes I'm married."

"So the fact that a younger, attractive man wants you has no affect on you at all?"

"No I would never cheat on Adavar." "I can't."

"Ok."

Later that night Ava picked up her ticket at the box office and went backstage. She found Randy's locker room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Wanna come in for a second?"

"Sure." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"I'm glad you came."

"Well how could I pass up a free ticket?"

"Or a chance to see your favorite wrestler."

"Yeah."

"How's Abby?"

"Good." "How's Alanna?"

"She's doing great."

"Good."

"Do you like pizza?"

"After the show do you wanna go get one with me?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

After the show Ava and Randy went for pizza. They were sitting in Randy's car talking.

"So have you always been into fitness?" Randy asked.

"Yeah in high school I was on the track and gymnastics team." "I still run on my days off."

"Well it shows you look great."

"Thanks."

"You have almost everything you could want except for happiness and love."

"Adavar loves me."

"You don't love him."

"Be that as it may there's nothing I can do about it." "I just have to make the best of it."

"Or you could take a chance and experience what you've been missing." "Just once."

"Look Randy I know you're attracted to me." "I'm attracted to you to but that's where it has to stop."

"Is that where you want it to stop?"

"Yes."

"I don't think that's true."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't or you wouldn't be here."

"I'm here because to feels nice to have someone- She stopped and sighed. "I'm married." She said holding up her ring hand. "Ok?" Randy took her ring hand and kissed it but he didn't stop there. He continued planting kisses slowly up her arm leaning closer to her. She knew she should've told him to stop but she didn't want him to.

"See?" "You don't want me to stop." He said as he continued up her arm. "You don't want to stop kissing your creamy, soft, desirable skin." "Right now you probably have a tingling feeling." "Right here." He touched her between her legs.

"Ohhhh." She moaned.

"I knew you'd like that." He stopped kissing when he got to her shoulder and looked at her. "Ava."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"I can't."

"I know you want to." "This is what it's supposed to feel like." "I know it's confusing to you because you've never felt passion before but this is it."

"If I kiss you I won't be able to stop."

"Good I don't want you stop." She shut her eyes he shut his. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She got out of the car and answered it, got into her car and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed. Ava knew it was wrong but she'd been thinking a lot about Randy. She thought about the last time she saw him a lot. Especially at night, the feelings she would get when he touched her were like nothing she ever felt before. She knew only her husband should've been the one that gave her those feelings. Adavar was out of town on business. Ava took Abby to the park. It was nice, warm spring day. Ava had on shorts and a tank top.

"Mommy I thirsty." Abby said.

"Ok." They went to the drinking fountain. Ava had to lift Abby off the ground to give her a drink. When turned around she saw Alanna waiting behind her. "Hi Alanna."

"Hi." Alanna said.

"Do you remember me?"

"I met you to in the store with my daddy."

"That's right."

"Daddy's over there." Ava looked up. Randy was coming towards them.

"Hi Ava." He said.

"Hi Randy." Ava said.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Nice day."

"Yeah I love spring time."

"Me to." "This is usually right around the time I bring my Harley out of the garage."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah." "Where's your husband?"

"Out of town for work."

"Do you have dinner plans?"

"I was just gonna go home and make something."

"Why don't you and Abby join me and Alanna?" "We're having steaks on the grill."

"Are you sure?"

"We'd love you have you."

"Ok."

Ava and Abby went to Randy's house. After they ate the kids were in the living room. Ava and Randy were in the second living room.

"Thank you for dinner." Ava said.

"You're welcome." "Abby's great."

"So is Alanna."

"They get along great." "I think it's because Alanna's always wanted a little sister." "Speaking of which I haven't heard any noise out of them." "I wonder what they're doing." "I'll be right back." Randy got up and went into the other living room. He came back a few seconds later. "Come here."

Ava got up and went with Randy to the other living room. Abby and Alanna were both sleeping on opposite ends of the couch.

"Aw that's cute." Ava whispered.

"Yeah."

They went back to the living room they were sitting in.

"Well I guess I better get our things together so we can go." Ava said.

"Don't go."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to leave yet."

"Ok." Randy started walking towards Ava. She was stepping backwards.

"You know Ava when I'm not with you, I think about you all the time."

"You do?" Her back hit the wall.

"Yeah." "Know what I think about when I think about you?"

"What?"

"This." Slowly he came closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back. She moaned into his mouth. She broke the kiss.

"Randy the girls."

"They're asleep. They kissed again.

"Mmmm." Ava moaned. Her hands went down to end of Randy's shirt. She hesitated.

"Take it off, I want you to." He mumbled against her lips. She took it off. "Now it's my turn." He took off her shirt. "Let's go upstairs baby." Ava's cell phone rang. She picked up her shirt and put it back on. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" "Hi Adavar." She got her purse and picked Abby up off the couch. They left.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed. Ava decided that after what almost happened with Randy she wasn't going to talk to him anymore. If she saw him somewhere she wasn't even going to acknowledge him. She decided to take a trip with Abby to visit her younger sister Alia. Alia lived in Georgia with her husband Gonzales. Alia was in an arranged marriage to but she was happy. Gonzales was only a few years older then Alia. Alia was three months pregnant with her first child. Ava checked into a hotel then went to Alia's house. She knocked on the door. Gonzales answered it.

"Hi Ava." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." They went in. "Alia in the kitchen making herself a snack." Ava and Abby went into the kitchen.

"Aunt Alia." "Aunt Alia." Abby said.

"Hi Abby."

"The baby here yet?"

"No not yet." "Hi Ava."

"Hi." Ava said. "Look at you." "You look great."

"Thanks." "How is Adavar?"

"Great." "He sends his love." "How's the baby?"

"Good."

Gonzales and Abby went to the store to pick up things for dinner.

"Ava what's a matter?" Alia asked.

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"I can tell."

"Alia I'm attracted to another man."

"Have you and this man had sex?"

"No but we have come close to it."

"You're not happy in your marriage are you?"

"No I'm not." "I don't want to be with Adavar anymore." "I'm bored." "I'm also stuck you know how mom and dad feel about divorce." "Plus I know Adavar loves me and I don't wanna hurt him."

"What's his name?"

"Randy." "Randy Orton."

"Professional wrestler Randy Orton?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know him?"

"We met at an autograph signing."

"Have you kissed him?"

"Not up until two weeks ago."

"Do you wanna sleep with him?"

"Yes but I'm not going to."

"You need to stop this."

"I am." "I've made a decision I'm not talking Randy anymore."

"Good if mom and dad ever found out about this all hell would break loose."

A few hours later Ava was getting ready to leave. Alia came into the living room.

"Abby's asleep." She said. "Might as well let her stay here for the night."

"Alright." "I'll be here in the morning."

Ava went back to the hotel. She got on the elevator. She saw Randy. She couldn't believe it.

"Ava." He said. "What are the chances?"

"Hi Randy."

"What are you doing here?"

"My sister lives in Georgia me and Abby are here to see her and her husband." "Did you wrestle here?"

"Yeah."

"Randy I enjoy your company and everything but after this conversation we can't talk anymore, alright?"

"Why?"

"Randy I'm married I don't want to be married but I am." The elevator dinged for her floor. "Bye." She got off the elevator. Randy followed her.

"Ava wait."

"Randy no." "Leave me alone."

"I can't you're all I think about." She stopped at her room and unlocked it. "There's a connection between us." "I know there is." "I felt it the moment I saw you."

"Randy what do you want from me?" She said looking at him. "Do you want me to tell you I feel the same way?" "That every night before I fall asleep I think about you?" "That I dream about you touching me all over my body?" "Is that what you want?" Randy smirked.

"You do?" Ava realized she'd said to much.

"I didn't mean that last thing."

"Yes you did."

"I gotta go." He kissed her. She kissed him back it was full of passion. They went inside and shut the door. They were backing up. Randy bumped a chair and sat down pulling Ava on top of him. He broke the kiss to take off her shirt. She took off his. His hands slowly went down her back "Your hands feel so good." She moaned as they kissed again. Suddenly she felt his hands undoing her jeans. She helped him take them off. She started kissing him from his chest down to his abs. "Ava." He groaned. She took off his jeans. She came back up to him. They kissed. He took off her bra. "Do you dream about me touching you here?" He mumbled against her lips. She felt him squeeze her chest. "Mmmm." "Yes I do." She moaned into his mouth. "How does it feel?" "I love it." Randy broke from her lips and started kissing the center of her chest. "Ohhhhh." She moaned. She had her head back and her eyes closed. She had her hands in Randy's hair. "Oh my god." She moaned. Randy came back up to her mouth. She had her hands cupped around his face. She kissed him passionately. "Take me to bed baby." She said in a low sexy voice not even she recognized. They kissed and stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They went into the bedroom. He sat her on the bed getting on the bed with her at the same time. Her legs went on opposite sides of him. He pulled her as close as he could and slipped inside her. They both moaned and started to rock back and forth. "Ohhh Randy." She moaned. "God baby, you feel so fucking good." He groaned. They kissed. They heard Ava's phone start to ring. "My phone, ohhhh, must, mmmm, know I'm doing something bad, ohhh god." Ava moaned. "This isn't bad." Randy groaned. "Uhhhh, it's fucking amazing." "Your body's amazing, your lips are amazing. They kissed. "They taste so good." They started to rock faster. "Ahhhhhh!" Ava screamed out in pleasure. "Does that feel as good as my hands?" He asked. "It feels incredible, oh my god." Ava was in heaven she was finally getting everything she wanted out of a lover, the passion, the desire. She never wanted it to stop. "Randy." She moaned. "God Ava do you know how much it turns me on to hear you moan my name?" He groaned. "Do it again baby." They kissed. "Ohhhh Randy, oh my god, god what the hell's happening to me." She moaned. Her eyes rolled back in her head. "It's ok baby, just go with it, trust me." "Ohhhh, ohhhh, yes, yes, my god, Randy!" She screamed giving in. A wonderful feeling washed over her. "Fucking god Ava." Randy groaned giving in.

They laid back on the on the bed and kissed.

"Jesus Randy." She said smiling. "That was, wow."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Oh I did." "A lot."

"Me to." "Stay the night."

"Ok."

"Good I like to cuddle after." They kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ava woke up the next morning. She felt guilty about what she'd done. She'd broken the number one rule of marriage. She felt even more guilty because she liked it. She carefully got out of bed and put on some clothes. She was sitting on the edge of the bed tying her shoes. Randy lifted up his head.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"I gotta go get Abby."

"What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning."

"Ava are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." "Is this about last night?"

"I told you last night Randy, we can't talk anymore."

"Ava I know you're probably confused but-

"I can't talk about this now." "I have to get Abby." "Bye." She left.

Ava went to Alia's she knocked on the door. Alia answered it.

"Hi." Alia said.

"Hi." She went in.

"You're just in time for breakfast."

"That's alright I'm not hungry."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Her cell phone started to ring. "I'll be in in a minute."

"Ok." Alia went into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Ava said answering the phone.

"Hi." Adavar said.

"Hi."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes."

"I tried to call you last night."

"I fell asleep early."

"How's Abby?"

"She's fine."

"I miss you both."

"We miss you to." "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

Ava went into the kitchen.

"Hi mommy." Abby said.

"Hi."

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast?" Alia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Ava and Abby stayed at Alia's for most of the day. As Ava was pushing Abby in her stroller down the hotel hall she saw Randy waiting outside her room.

"Hi Wandy?" Abby said.

"Hi." Randy said. " "Hi Ava." He said looking at Ava.

"Hi." Ava said.

"Can we talk?"

"I guess." She unlocked the door. They went in.

Ava took Abby out of the stroller.

"Abby be a good girl and watch cartoons." Ava said. "Mommy and Randy need to talk for a minute."

"Ok mommy." Abby said.

Ava and Randy went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Ok what?"

"What's a matter?"

"I feel guilty." "I cheated on my husband."

"Ava last night-

"Should've never happened."

"I know you don't mean that."

"I won't lie to you." "Last night was the best sex I've ever had." "You are incredible in bed." That made Randy smile. "I gave into temptation." "I gave into you and was phenomenal but now it's back to reality." "I'm still married, it was still wrong and it can never, ever happen again."

"Ava it's not just the sex." "I like you."

"I like you to." "I like what we did, how it made me feel." "That's why this has to stop." "Trust me if had a choice in the matter it wouldn't."

"You do have a choice." "Leave him."

"I can't." "You have to stay away from me."

"No."

"You have to Randy." "I'm sorry." "Really."

"Can't we just be friends if I promise not to try anything from now on?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't trust myself around you." "We both know we want more then friendship." "Now go."

"Ava-

"Randy if you like me at all I'm begging you just leave me alone, please."

"Ok." He left.

A few days later Ava was back at work. She was sitting in her office. She was thinking about being in bed with Randy. Over the last few days the memory of having sex with Randy would randomly pop into her head. She was sitting at her desk with a big smile on her face.

"Ok what's going on?" Kayla said coming into Ava's office and closing the door behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"You've had that smile on your face for days." "Spill."

"Alright." "I'm smiling about something I shouldn't be."

"What?"

"Last week when I was in Georgia, I slept with someone else." "I can't stop thinking about it." "Why did he have to be so amazing in bed?"

"Who?"

"Randy."

"Randy Orton?"

"Yeah."

"You lucky bitch." "I can't believe you had sex with Randy Orton." She whispered.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." "When I saw him at the hotel he kissed me and one thing led to another." She closed her eyes. "Then we were in bed and oh my god, it was so good."

"Damn it must've been I've never seen you like this before."

"I need to stop doing that." She opened her eyes. "I'm married."

"Have you talked to Randy since?"

"Yeah I talked to him the day after and told him to leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because I'm married and I don't think it's smart to keep in contact with a man I had sex with."

"You wanna have sex with him again, don't you?" Kayla asked smiling.

"No."

"Liar." "Well I gotta get back." She left.

Ava put her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

_"What have you done to me Randy?" She thought. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?" "The way you touched me, the way you kissed me, the amazing way you made love to me, oh god that was so incredible, I've never felt that way before in my life." "Wait." "Ava listen to yourself." "I have to stop this."_


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed. Ava hadn't heard from Randy. She was glad he was respecting her wishes. She still couldn't get there night together out of her head. She still thought about it all the time. Ava, Abby, and Adavar were going to Ava's parents house for dinner. They knocked on the door. Ava's mom answered.

"Hi." She said. "Come in." They went in.

"Hi Mal-Mal." Abby said.

"Look at you." "You're getting so big." "How old are you now?"

"This many." She said hold up two fingers.

"What a big girl." "Hi Ava."

"Hi mom." Ava said. They hugged.

"Adavar, it's been awhile."

"Yes it has." He said. "Hi Juno."

"Hi." They hugged.

They went into the living room.

"Hi dad." Ava said.

"Hi Ava." "How are you?"

"Good."

"Hi Pop-Pop." Abby said.

"You can't be Abigail Sharma." "You're way to big."

"I two."

"Two?"

"Yep."

"Boy they grow up so fast don't they?" He said looking at Ava.

"Yeah they do." Ava said.

"Hello Adavar."

"Hello Odeus." Adavar said. They shook hands.

Everyone was sitting down to dinner.

"Ava have you spoken to your sister?" Juno asked.

"I actually just visited her last month."

"How is she?"

"She's doing good."

"What about the baby?"

"It's great." "She's starting to show now." "She and Gonzales are very excited."

"There's nothing more exciting then a baby."

_"Great sex comes close." Ava thought. "Wait." "I shouldn't be thinking about that." "Especially not now."_

"Ava." "Ava?" Adavar said.

"I'm sorry Adavar." "What?"

"Can you pass me the bread please?"

"Sure." "Here you go." She said handing him the plate.

After dinner they went home. Ava and Adavar were sitting in bed reading.

"Ava." Adavar said putting his book down.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." "Why?"

"You seemed a little distracted at dinner tonight."

"I'm ok." "It's just been really busy at work and it's been a little stressful." "That's all."

"Ok." "I love you Ava."

"I know." "I love you to." She put her book down and gave him a quick kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

A few days later Ava was at work. She had to close up the place tonight. It was nighttime and an hour before closing. She was in her office. She decided to check up on things. She stood in the doorway and saw three people working out. Including Randy. He didn't see her.

A half hour later she decided to look and see if anyone else was still there. Once again she looked from her office doorway. She didn't see anyone this time but she could hear one of the showers running. Still in her work clothes she was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. Ten minutes later she heard a knock on the doorframe. She looked up and saw Randy.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Is there anybody else out there?"

"No I'm the only one here."

"Well, bye."

"Ava I wanna talk." He said coming into the room.

"There's nothing to talk about Randy." She said not looking up from her work.

"Yes there is." "Us."

"Us?" She said looking at him. "The only thing between us is a one night stand."

"You know it was more then that."

"Leave."

"Not until we talk."

"We're closed."

"I don't care."

"I can throw you out if that's what you want."

"You're gonna throw me out?" "Little you?"

"Watch me. She said with an annoyed look on her face. She walked around the desk grabbing Randy by the bicep. He didn't budge.

"You're cute when you're angry." "I like it." "So this is what it takes to get you to touch me again?" He said smirking.

"Come on I'm trying to be tough here." She said smiling.

"I don't prefer you as a fighter." "I prefer you as a lover." He put his hand behind her back and pulled her close to him looking at her with passion in the eyes. "My lover." They kissed within seconds it was full of passion. Ava felt her back hit the wall. She broke the kiss. "What am I doing?" She said. "I can't do this." "Mmmm." She moaned as Randy kissed her again. She felt Randy untie her pants and pull them down. "Yes you can baby." He mumbled against her lips. "We both know you want to." He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Give in again." He kissed her and pulled away. "To your wants." He kissed her again. "To your needs." "To your passion." "To me Ava." He felt her hands go to the end of his shirt. She took it off. As they kissed he took off his jeans. Then he picked her up by the hips. Her legs went around his waist. He slipped inside her. "Ohhhhh." She moaned. He started to move. "Oh god, I've dreamt about this every night." He said as they kissed. "Me to." "I've tried to, mmmm, stop thinking about this and you, ohhh but I can't." She said in a moaning voice. "I love those sweet moans from that sexy mouth." He said. He lifted her off the wall but was still inside her. As he walked he moved inside her as they kissed. "Mmmmm." She moaned. "Again Randy oh god again." They kissed. He did it again. "Yes ohhh, yes." She moaned out. Randy saw a small couch in the office. He went to it and sat down. Ava was straddling him. She felt him touch her sports bra. "Why is this still on you?" He asked as they kissed. "I don't know." She mumbled against his lips. "Take it off." He said in a seductive voice. She lifted it over her head and threw it on the floor. He lifted her up a little bit. She felt him start kissing the center of her chest. "Randy." She moaned. Her hands went to his head her eyes were closed. She wasn't exactly sure how long it lasted but she loved every second of it. When he sat her back down she slid into him. They kissed passionately and started to move. "Ohhhh." Ava moaned. "Ava." Randy mumbled against her lips. They started to move faster. "Oh my god." Ava moaned out. "Uhhhhh." Randy groaned. They kissed "Ohhh yes, mmmm, mmmm, god, Randy." She moaned giving. "Oh Ava." Randy groaned giving in. They kissed.

They got dressed.

"Give me your phone." Randy said.

"Ok."

"Do you have any friends named Tina?"

"No."

"You do now there's my number and I got yours from your phone." He handed her phone back to her.

"Will you get the light?"

"Yeah." Either of them noticed but on the way out of the office Randy grabbed Ava's hand. "Are you sure you have to go home?"

"Yeah." "Adavar's waiting for me."

"Damn." "Why can't he be out of town so you can come home with me?"

"I'd still have to go home to Abby."

"If he wasn't home you could go get her and you both could spend the night." They were at the front doors. She turned to him.

"I'm sorry I'd come home with you if I could."

"I know then we could have a round two and three and four and maybe five of what we were doing in the office."

"Hmm, four more times?" "That's impressive."

"I can do it to."

"I bet you can."

"I can't wait to show you." He said smirking. "For night I guess I'm cuddling with my pillow and pretending it's you."

"Aw."

"When can I see you again?"

"I don't we'll have to see." They kissed. "Goodnight.

"Goodnight."

They went outside got in there cars and went there separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed since Ava and Randy had started there affair. Ava knew it was wrong but being with Randy made her feel alive. More importantly it made her feel happy. They hadn't seen each other since that night in her office but they called or text each other every day since then. Ava was at home sitting up in bed. Everyone else was asleep. Ava's phone started to vibrate. She smiled went downstairs and answered it.

"Hello?" She said happily.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi." "What's up?"

"Nothing." "Just thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I was thinking about how I wish you were in bed next to me right now."

"I'd like to be."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh." "I guess I just have to suffer and be horny."

"You're horny huh?"

"Yeah." "See, this really hot guy showed me how fun sex is so now I think about it a lot."

"Damn it why can't I be there right now?" "I'd love to help you out."

"I'm sure you would."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Well Adavar's going out of town for the weekend." "So me and Abby will just be hanging around the house."

"Ooh Adavar's going out of town." "Interesting."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be home this weekend." "Come spend the weekend with me at my house."

"What about Abby?"

"Bring her along." "She can sleep in Alanna's room."

"Where's Alanna gonna sleep?"

"She's with my ex-wife."

"Ok."

"Good I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either."

"I'll make all of us dinner."

"Ok," "Adavar's leaving at five." "I can be there by seven."

"Alright." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next day Ava made sure Adavar got off to his business trip. Then she went back in the house.

"Ok Abby time to pack you a bag." Ava said.

"To where mommy?"

"You remember Randy right?"

"Yeah.

"We're gonna have a sleepover at his house for a few days."

"Lana be there to?"

"No." "Alanna's with her mommy."

Ava and Abby went to Randy's. Ava knocked on the door. Randy asked it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." They went in.

"Hi Wandy." Abby said.

"Hi Abby." "Would you like to watch cartoons?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Ava put Abby on the couch and turned on cartoons. "Ava come with me in the kitchen."

"Ok." Ava said.

They went into the kitchen. They kissed.

"I've been waiting for that." Randy whispered.

"Me to." They kissed again.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Well you guys are probably hungry." "I'll start dinner."

"Ok."

After dinner Abby and Ava were sitting on the living room floor playing with Abby's Play-Doh.

"What are you guys doing?" Randy asked.

"Playing with my Play-Doh." Abby said. "Want some?"

"Sure." Randy sat down next to Abby.

"Here." "Here some." She said breaking some off and giving it to him.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." A few minutes passed.

"Here Abby." "I made you a flower and I made your mommy a flower."

"Thank you." "It pretty." "Look mommy."

"Yes they're beautiful."

It was three o' clock in the morning. Ava came down to the kitchen. The only thing she had on was Randy's t-shirt. She opened the fridge and found some grapes. She put some in a bowl and was eating them standing at the kitchen counter. Suddenly she felt Randy's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." "You know you look really sexy in my shirt."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah." "What are you doing?"

"I came down for a snack." "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." "My house is your house." "What are you eating?"

"Grapes."

"Can I have one?"

"Sure." She turned to face him. He was in his boxers. "Here." She put it in his mouth. He sucked on her fingers. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Your fingers or the grape?" He asked smirking.

"You are so bad." She said smiling.

"That's not what you say when we're in bed."

"That's because that's always fantastic." They kissed. "Oh." "Again?" She asked smiling.

"Mmm-hmm." He said as they kissed again. "What can I say." "You make me horny to."

"Three times in one night." "This is fun."

"Wait." "Let me see if I have something." Randy turned and opened the fridge. "Alright I have some."

"Some what?"

"Whipped Cream." He said holding up the can.

"Whipped Cream?" She said confused. "Why?"

"You'll see." He said smirking. "You'll love it." "Here hold this." She took the Whipped Cream. "Come here." He picked her up off the ground. Her legs went around waist. "Kiss me." She kissed him as she did he started walking towards the stairs. They were going up the stairs.

"I can't wait to get you out of this shirt." They kissed. They were outside of the bedroom. "Get the door." He mumbled against her lips. As they went in she shut the door.

The next evening Abby was taking a nap. Ava and Randy were sitting on the couch.

"Here." Randy said taking keys out of his pocket.

"What are these?"

"Your keys to the house."

"Thanks." She yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah." "I didn't get much sleep last night as you know."

"Actually I don't remember." He said smiling. "What happened?"

"Well someone kept making love to me over and over." She said smiling back. "It was amazing." "Especially the time with the Whipped Cream."

"Yeah it was." "Let's lay down."

"Ok." He laid down. She laid on top of him.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me to." They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed. Ava had a great time at Randy's house. Now he was back on the road. Ava missed him. She had just arrived at work. When she went into her office a big vase full of roses on her desk. There was a card inside with Ava's name on it. She picked it up. It read.

_I was thinking of you when I got up this morning. I hope you like them. I miss you. – Randy_

She smiled. She shut the door to her office, took out her cell phone and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"That was so sweet."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I have Saturday off." "I'll have Alanna, the girls can play and while they're playing we can play."

"I wish I could."

"Why can't you?"

"That's Abby's birthday." "Adavar and I have plans with her."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's ok I understand."

"Don't send me flowers next week." "I won't be here."

"Where are you going?"

"To Florida." "Alia and I take a one week vacation to Miami every year."

"When are you leaving?"

"We're leaving on Monday and coming back the next Monday." Randy laughed.

"What?

"I'm doing house shows in Miami next weekend."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not."

"What hotel are you staying?"

"The Hilton."

"Me to."

"Do you think you can squeeze in time for me?"

"I'd really like to try."

"Yes try."

"I will."

"I'll bring the Whipped Cream just incase."

"Ok."

"Have a good day."

"I will." "You to."

"I will." "Bye."

Randy hung up. He looked at a picture of Ava he had on his cell phone and sighed frustrated.

"That your girl." John Cena asked from behind him.

"It's a complicated situation John."

"Complicated how?"

"She's married."

"Married?"

"Yeah but it's not like it sounds." "She's not happy."

"Then why doesn't she get a divorce?"

"She can't." "It was an arranged marriage." "She says her family would disown her." "It's not helping that I'm in love with her."

"I'm sorry man that sucks."

"Yeah it does."

It was Saturday Ava, Adavar and Abby were in the park. They were having a small family party there. Abby was on the swings.

"Lana." "Lana." Abby said looking over. Alanna saw Abby and Ava and went over to them.

"Hi Abby, hi Ava." Alanna said.

"Do you want some cake Lana?" "It my birthday."

"Alanna." Randy said. "Alanna Marie?" "Where are you?"

"I'm over here daddy." Alanna said. Randy almost froze in his tracks when he saw Alanna standing with Ava, Adavar and Abby. He went over to them.

"Hi Ava it's nice to see you again." Randy said nonchalantly.

"You to." She said.

"Mr. Orton right?" Adavar said.

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"My wife is quite the fan of yours."

"Yes I know."

"Would you two like to stay for some hot dogs and cake?" "There's plenty."

"Thank you but we have to be going." "Come on Alanna."

"Wait Wandy stay." Abby said.

"I'm sorry we can't but happy birthday." Randy and Alanna left.

Ava and Alia had been in Miami for five days. They were having a great time. They were in there room. Ava got a text message. It read.

_I'm here. Can you get away? – Randy_

"Alia you know I think I'm gonna skip the gym and take a nap." Ava said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok see you when I get back."

"Alright.

Ava waited until Alia left then she went to Randy's room. She knocked on the door. He answered with a big smile on his face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She went in. They kissed.

They were sitting in a bubble bath. Randy was sitting behind Ava washing her. The lights were dimmed and candles were lit.

"Have you and your sister been having fun?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Where did you tell her you were going?"

"We were supposed to go work out." "I told her I was going to take a nap instead."

"I thought she was pregnant."

"She is." "Light working out is very healthy for the baby."

"Oh." "So you lied to her?"

"Well I couldn't tell her the truth." "I couldn't say." "Alia I'm not going to work out with you because I'm gonna go have a sexy rendezvous bubble bath with my boyfriend." "That wouldn't have been a good idea."

"What did you just call me?" Randy asked smiling.

"Oh my god." Ava said realizing what she said. She looked back at Randy. "I just called you my boyfriend didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't even mean to." "It just came out." "It felt really good."

"Well good." "I'd want my girlfriend to be comfortable saying that." They kissed.

The next day Alia went to a seminar for first time expectant mothers she'd heard about the day before. Right after she left Randy came to the room. They were in Ava's room kissing. He broke the kiss.

"Look what I brought." Randy said holding up a can of Whipped Cream.

"Ooh." Ava said grinning.

"I'm hungry so let's get these clothes off of you."

"Your wish is my command honey." They kissed.

Alia came back to the room. She was twenty minutes earlier. She unlocked the door and went inside. Ava bedroom door was slightly cracked. Alia heard Ava's bed squeaking and what sounded like Whipped Cream spraying out of a can.

"Ohhh, mmmm, Randy that feels so good." Alia heard Ava moan.

"You taste amazing." They kissed. "God baby I wish we never had to stop." They kissed again. Alia's jaw dropped she put her hand over her mouth.

"Me to, it's amazing and always so good, ohhh." Ava moaned

Alia started slowly making her way out the door.

"More honey." Ava said.

"Ok." Alia heard the spraying noise again.

"Randy, ohhh, god yes." Ava moaned. That was the last thing Alia heard before she left. She couldn't believe what she heard.

Ten minutes later Randy was holding Ava. They were kissing.

"Randy." Ava mumbled against his lips.

"Hmm."

"You have to go."

"I don't want to."

"You don't wanna get caught do you?"

"No." They broke the kiss and got dressed.

Ava walked Randy to the door.

"Bye." Ava said.

"Bye." They kissed. He left. "I love you Ava." He said quietly after the door was closed.

**I'm going on vacation on Tuesday so I won't be writing tomorrow. I'm going to New Orleans for Wrestlemania. I'll be gone for two weeks. I hope all of you can last that long without an update lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

After Randy left Ava had fallen asleep. She didn't wake up again until the next morning. She was packing so she didn't have to do it during the night. She went into the living room Alia was sitting on the couch she stood up.

"Morning." Ava said. Alia stared at her with an angry look on her face. "What?"

"How long have you been sleeping together?"

"What?"

"You and Randy Orton."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I came back early yesterday." "I heard the two of you in bed."

"What?" Ava said shocked.

"Ava what the hell are you doing?" "You know mom and dad's views on infidelity." "To them it may even be worse then divorce."

"I know."

"You have to stop this."

"I don't think I can."

"What do you mean you don't think you can?" "You have to." "This isn't a decision where you have a choice."

"I don't love Adavar."

"What?"

"I never have."

"If mom and dad find out about this they will cast you out of the family."

"I know."

"I don't want that I want you to be in my baby's life."

"Alia I know it's wrong but you have to understand." "When I was forced to marry Adavar I wasn't happy." "I thought in time the happiness would come, that the love would but it didn't." "When I met Randy I was instantly attracted to him." "I never expected it to turn into anything." "He's the one who pursued me." "He makes me happy." "Happier then I've been in a long time."

"Isn't there anything you like about Adavar?"

"He's a good man, a good father, a good husband but there's no chemistry." "No sparks, no passion." "With Randy I get all of that and then some."

"So it's purely sexual?"

"No." "Although the sex is incredible." "Randy's taken me to new sexual heights." "Then there's the other side to our relationship." "He's sweet and great father." "I love talking to him." "I love spending time with him." "I know this sounds bad but I'm in love with him."

"Ava I'm telling you." "You need to stop this before you get in to deep." "This can only end badly for everyone."

"I'm not gonna ask Adavar for a divorce if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm worried about you." "How long do you think it's gonna be before Randy gets tired of sharing you with another man?" "I caught you." "How long do you think it'll be before someone else does?"

"Are you gonna tell?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"Ava you're my big sister and I love you." "You're playing with fire." "Eventually you're gonna get burned, bad."

A few days later Ava was in her office at work. She'd come in an hour later because she'd had a doctor's appointment. She was on her couch with a tissue in her hand crying. The door was closed. Kayla opened the door without knocking.

"Hey wanna go to l- Kayla stopped when she noticed Ava crying. She shut the door. "What's wrong?"

"I'm- She sniffled. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" "I thought Adavar had a vasectomy after you had Abby."

"He did." "The baby isn't his."

"You've been having an affair?"

"Yeah." "It's Randy Orton's baby."

"What? She said shocked.

"I don't know what to do." "I can't have this baby, I can't." "I'm so scared."

"Come here." They hugged Ava cried. "It's ok."


	11. Chapter 11

Two days had passed since Ava found out she was pregnant. She had decided to get an abortion. She was in her doctors office.

"Ok this is the abortion pill." The doctor said. "Take the first one when you get home and the next one three hours after that."

"Ok."

"Ava are you ok?"

"No I'm not."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do."

"Well if you happen to change your mind, you need to tell me we can continue your pre-natal care."

"I won't change my mind."

"Would you like to speak to a hospital counselor?"

"No."

Ava went home. She was the only one there. She was in the bathroom. She was holding the abortion pill in her hand. She started to cry.

_"I have to do this, I have to." She thought._ "I can't." She sobbed out loud. "I can't do it." She flushed both the pills.

A week had passed. Ava still hadn't told Randy about the pregnancy or that her sister had caught she and Randy together. She was telling him tonight. She was spending the night with him at his house. Adavar was away on business. Abby was spending the night at Kayla's. Ava knocked on Randy's front door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went in. They kissed and hugged.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing a worried look on her face.

"Honey, let's sit down we have to talk."

"Ok. They sat down. "Does somebody know?"

"Yeah." "My sister came back early when we were in Florida." "She heard us."

"This isn't good."

"That's not what I wanted to tell you." "I have bigger news, much bigger."

"Ok."

"I'm pregnant Randy and I know it's yours because Adavar had a vasectomy after we had Abby." "I'm really scared." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Come here." He hugged her. "It's ok." "This is a good thing."

"I want the baby, I do." "I'm glad I decided against what I was gonna do."

"What were you gonna do?"

"Get an abortion."

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Me to." "I'm scared because now I have tell Adavar and my family." "He'll probably ask for a divorce."

_"Good."_ Randy thought.

"And my parents, oh god my parents they're gonna freak."

"Don't put to much stress on yourself." "It's not good for you or the baby."

"I know."

After they stayed up for a few hours they decided to go to bed. Randy was sitting up in bed waiting for Ava. She came in and got in bed. Randy wrapped his arms around her holding her.

"I know your scared Ava but everything will be ok." Randy said. "I promise."

"I know." "It's just if Adavar responds the way I think he's going to he'll kick me out of the house." "Then I won't have anywhere to live."

"Yes you will." "With me." "I'll take care of all of you." "You, the baby, Abby." "I think even if Adavar doesn't ask for a divorce you should." "I know you're worried about your family…He took his right hand and put it on her stomach. "but there's also our family." "I want this more then anything Ava." "You, me, the baby and the girls, our family."

"I want it to." "I never thought I'd know what it's like to be happy." "I'm happy with you."

"I'm happy with you to." "I love you Ava."

"I love you to Randy." They kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Ava was asleep. Randy had been downstairs making her breakfast.

"Ava." Randy said. "Ava wake up." Ava opened her eyes. "I made you breakfast."

"That's so sweet." Ava said as she sat up. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know you two are hungry."

"Yes we are." Randy put the tray in front of her. "Pancakes, my favorite."

"I know." He sat down next to her on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

After Ava got done eating Randy took her dishes downstairs and washed them. Then he came back upstairs. Ava was still sitting in bed.

"I have to go soon." Ava said.

"No." He got on the bed.

"I'm gonna leave here and go to my parents house and tell them."

"What are you gonna say?"

"That I'm in love with another man and I'm having his baby." "Then they'll lose it."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No."

"When are you gonna tell Adavar?"

"Tonight when he gets home."

"Everything's gonna be ok."

"I wish that were true."

"It is." "It is because I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. Randy went down by her stomach. He lifted up her shirt right passed her stomach. He kissed it.

"Hi." "This is your daddy." "Did you enjoy your breakfast?" "Listen you and mommy don't have to worry about anything." "Daddy's gonna take care of you." "Wait until I tell your sister Alanna about you." "She's gonna be so excited." "I can't wait for you to get here." "I love you."

Ava got dressed. Randy walked her to the door. They kissed. Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Randy said.

"I don't want to but I have to."

"I know." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Ava went to her mom and dad's house. She knocked on the door. Juno answered it.

"Ava this is a surprise." Juno said.

"Can I come in?" "I need to talk to you and dad."

"What's wrong?"

"I just need to talk to you."

"Come in."

Ava went in and sat down.

"Mom, dad I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it." Ava said. "I've fallen in love with another man."

"What?!" Juno and Odeus yelled at the same time.

"His name is Randy Orton and he's a wonderful man."

"I don't care what kind of man he is." Odeus said angrily. "You are married to Adavar." "How could you do this?"

"I'm sorry." "I'm not happy with Adavar." "I never have been."

"Does he know about this?" Juno asked.

"I'm telling him tonight."

"No you're not because you're not going to this other man anymore." Odeus said. "Do you understand me?"

"Dad I love Randy." "I'm going to have his baby."

"That's it!" He yelled. "Get out of our house!" "You are no longer in this family!"

"Dad."

"Out!" She left.

Later that night Ava was waiting for Adavar to get home. Abby was asleep. Adavar came through the door.

"Adavar we need to talk." Ava said.

"I got a call from your father." "You're having another man's child?"

"Yes."

"How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry."

"I want a divorce."

"I understand."

"I also want full custody of Abby."

"What?"

"I don't want her to be raised by a liar and a cheat."

"No." "You can't take Abby away from me."

"We'll just see won't we?" "I want you out of this house."

"Fine."

Ava packed her things and Abby's things and went to Randy's. She knocked on the door. She was holding Abby who was asleep in her arms. Randy answered the door.

"Everybody knows everything." Ava said.

"Come in." She went in. "Let me take Abby and put her to bed." Ava handed Abby to Randy. "We'll talk when I come back down."

"Ok."

When Randy came back downstairs Ava was sitting on the couch crying. He sat next to her and held her.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"I've been cast out of my family." She said through her tears. "My dad told Adavar before I could." "Adavar wants a divorce." "Randy he wants full custody of Abby."

"I'm not gonna let that happen." "We're gonna get you a lawyer and everything's gonna be fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Three weeks had passed. Ava let Adavar keep all the marital assets. Since she did that they were already divorced. Now they were in a custody battle over Abby. The hearing was tomorrow where the judge would make her final decision. Randy had hired Ava a lawyer. The lawyer said that Ava had nothing to worry about and that the judge would most likely rule in the favor of joint custody. Ava was in the kitchen making dinner. The front door opened.

"I'm home." Randy said. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hi baby."

"Hey." She turned to him. They kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." Randy looked down at Ava's stomach. "I see someone's starting to make an appearance." He said noticing the bump that was starting to show.

"Yep."

"How did it go at the doctors today?"

"Good." "I got my first sonogram pictures today."

"Can I see one?"

"Sure." Ava went over to her purse and got out the pictures. "Here." She said handing him one.

"Aw."

"You can keep that one and take it on the road with you if you want."

"Ok." "How far along are you again?"

"Three months today."

"I can't wait to find out what it is."

"Me either."

"Where's Abby?"

"In her room." "That was so sweet of you to convert one of the guestrooms into a room for her."

"Well she needed somewhere to sleep now that you two are living here." "Which I love by the way."

"Me to." "Can you go tell Abby dinner's almost done?"

"Sure."

After dinner Ava and Randy were washing the dishes.

"Ava you barely touched your dinner." Randy said.

"I know."

"Is the baby upsetting your stomach?"

"Not really."

"You're nervous about tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Ava don't worry everything is gonna be fine."

"I hope so."

"It will you'll see."

"I know they favor the mother but that still doesn't put me at ease."

"I just know everything will be fine." "Then we can focus on the baby."

The next morning Ava, Randy and Adavar were at the courthouse waiting to hear the judge's decision.

"After reviewing the facts I've reached a decision." The judge said. "I'm denying Mr. Sharma's motion for sole custody of Abigail Sharma." "However I am granting Miss Saxamore's request for joint custody." "Mr. Sharma will have visitation every weekend." "Court is adjourned."

It was the weekend. Today for the first time Abby was spending the weekend with Adavar. Ava had a bag packed for Abby. There was a knock at the door. Ava answered it with Abby standing next to her.

"Hi daddy." Abby said.

"Hi." Ava bent down by Abby.

"You be good for daddy ok?" Ava said.

"Ok mommy." Abby said.

"I love you."

"Love you to." She kissed Ava on the cheek. They left.

It was Sunday morning Randy was going out to do some errands. He noticed a note taped to the outside of the front door. It read.

_I don't care what the judge says. Abigail is mine. I refuse to let her grow up around an adulteress whore like you. I'm taking her back to India. You're never going to see her again. I hope Randy Orton was worth all this. – Adavar_

"Oh shit." Randy said out loud. He took the note off the door and went back in the house. "Ava."

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing the worried look on his face.

"We have a serious problem."

They went to the police.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Ava said shocked.

"Look Miss Saxamore." The officer said. "India is way out of our jurisdiction."

"He has my daughter."

"I realize that but our hands are tied."

"Can't you have police in India arrest him?"

"No." "India doesn't uphold Americas laws." "To them he's done nothing wrong."

"He took my daughter."

"I am sorry."

"This is bullshit." Randy said. "Let's go Ava."

They were in the car sitting in the parking lot. Ava broke down crying. Randy hugged her.

"I'm never gonna see her again." Ava said through her tears. "When you betray your family karma comes for you."

"This has nothing to do with karma." "This is because Adavar's an asshole." "Ssh, it's ok." "Don't cry."


	14. Chapter 14

Two months had passed. Ava still had heard nothing from Adavar. She missed Abby terribly. She thought about her every day. When she went to her mom and dad for support they wouldn't even open the door. All she had was Randy. She was trying to get excited. Tomorrow they found out the sex of the baby. Ava was waiting for Randy to get home. He'd been on the road for the last two weeks. Ava was sitting on the couch. The front door opened.

"I'm home." Randy said.

"Hi."

"Hi." He sat down next to her. They kissed. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes." Randy looked down at Ava's stomach.

"Did you miss me?" "I missed you." He put his hand on Ava's stomach. The baby kicked.

"I think that's the baby's way of saying it missed you."

"Me to." "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me either." She said trying to sound happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm excited about tomorrow."

"Ava I know you miss Abby." "I miss her to."

"I want her back."

"I know."

"I miss her." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Ava come here." They hugged. She started crying.

"Why did he have to do this?" She said through her tears. "I know he's mad at me but he doesn't have to take it out on her."

The next morning Ava and Randy were at the doctors office waiting in the waiting room.

"This is exciting." Randy said.

"Yeah."

"What do you think it's gonna be?"

"Well when I first got pregnant I was thinking girl." "Now I'm leaning more towards boy." "To be honest I don't care what it is as long as it's healthy."

"Me to." A nurse came out.

"Ava Saxamore?" She said.

Ava and Randy stood up and went back into the examination room. Ten minutes later the doctor came in and hooked Ava to the machine.

"Congratulations it's a boy." The doctor said.

"Oh a little boy." "This is fantastic." Ava said happily.

"This is great." Randy said.

Later that night Ava was in the living room looking at Abby's baby book. Randy came into the living room and sat in a chair.

"You shouldn't torture yourself like that." Randy said.

"Why not?" "It's my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." "If I hadn't m- She stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What were you gonna say Ava?"

"Nothing Randy."

"If you hadn't met me?" "Is that what you were gonna say?" She didn't say anything. "You blame me for this?"

"No." "I blame myself." "I should've known this would happen." "I should've kept my legs closed."

"Oh really?" Randy said getting angry. "Do you wish we'd never started this relationship?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No I don't know."

"I see." "Maybe this was all a big mistake huh?"

"Maybe it was."

"Maybe we should just call it quits and go our separate ways."

"If that's what you want."

"I know you're hurting right now Ava but I have feelings to." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." "I need to think. He left.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Ava woke up. She felt really bad about what she said to Randy. She knew she had to apologize to him. She looked next to her. Randy wasn't there. She got up and looked in one of the guest bedrooms. He was sleeping in there. Ava went downstairs and started making breakfast. Twenty minutes later she heard Randy coming down the stairs. A few seconds later she heard the front door open and close. Then she heard Randy's car start and pull out of the driveway. Ava tried to eat some breakfast but she didn't have much of an appetite. She was sitting in the living room and decided to text Randy.

_Are you mad at me? – Ava_

_Yes I am. – Randy_

_Come home. Please. I want to talk. – Ava_

_I'm not ready to talk to you yet. I need some space right now. – Randy_

Two hours later Ava's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Alia said.

"Alia hi." Ava said surprised.

"How are you?"

"Not so good."

"Do you want to meet for lunch?"

"You're in town?"

"Yeah." "I came to show mom and dad the baby."

"You had the baby?"

"Last month."

"You want to see me?"

"Of course."

"Mom and dad don't know about it do they?"

"No."

"Ok I'll meet you."

"Great."

"Same place as always?"

"Sure."

Ava was waiting for Alia. She saw her coming pushing a stroller.

"Hi." Ava said.

"Hi." They hugged. "You look great."

"Thanks."

"I'd like you to meet someone." Alia took the blankets off the stroller. "Look who's awake." "Ava this is your niece Riley."

"Hi Riley you are beautiful." Ava and Alia sat down in a booth.

"Do you know what you're have yet?"

"A boy." "I found out yesterday."

"That's great." "Any news about Abby?"

"No." "I miss her.

"I know."

"To make matters worse I took my frustrations out of the wrong person."

"Did you and Randy get in a fight?"

"Yeah it was all my fault."

"What happened?"

"I said if I'd never met him Adavar wouldn't have taken Abby." "He thinks I blame him but I don't." "I just hope it's not to late to make up for it."

"I'm sure it's not."

When Ava got home Randy's car was in the driveway. She walked through the front door. She could see Randy sitting on the couch.

"I'm home." She said. Randy didn't say anything. She said down next to him. He looked away from her. "Randy." "Honey please talk to me." "I'm sorry." "I love you." He looked at her.

"You weren't acting like it last night."

"I'm sorry." "I'm just frustrated." "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"No you shouldn't have." "Do you think our relationship is a mistake?"

"No." "I love being with you." "I didn't mean anything I said yesterday."

"You hurt my feelings."

"I know."

"It hurts me to see you in pain like this." "I hate it." "When you said what you said that was like a slap in the face."

"Randy I'm sorry." "I just want to be with you." "I promise I'll try to control my emotions better."

"Come here." They hugged.

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"Wanna go upstairs so I can really make it up to you?"

"Ooh." "Make up sex sounds like fun."

"Do we have any whipped cream?"

"I think we do."

"Maybe we can put it on you this time." "What do you think?"

"Alright." He said smirking. They kissed.

**Does anyone have any request for when this story is over?**


	16. Chapter 16

Four months had passed. There was still no word about Abby. While Ava did miss her she was doing her best to cope. The baby was due any day now. Ava and Randy couldn't wait. Neither could Alanna. She was so excited when Randy told her she was going to have a baby brother. Ava was upstairs taking a nap. The sound of the front door closing woke her up.

"I'm home." She heard Randy say from downstairs.

Randy put down his bag. A few seconds later Ava came down the stairs

"Hi baby. Randy said smiling.

"Which one?"

"Both of you." They kissed. "I missed you."

"I miss you to."

"Any day now."

"I know I'm excited." He noticed pain on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing my feet are just really sore."

"Here sit on the couch and I'll massage them for you."

"Ok." She sat on the couch with her feet up. Randy started to rub them. "Thank you honey I feel better already."

"Good." "I talked to Alanna last night." "She said daddy you better tell me when Ava has my brother."

"I can't wait for them to meet." "It'll be so cute."

"I know." "Of course we have to meet him first."

"I know." "It's been a long nine months."

"It sure has." "Ava I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"About what?"

"About us." "About marriage."

"Marriage?" She said smiling.

"Yeah marriage." "What are your thoughts on the subject?"

"I have thought about it."

"And?"

"And I'd love you marry you."

"You would?" He said smiling.

"Of course." "I love you, I'm having your child, plus we have an amazing sex life." She said smiling.

"That is true."

"There's nothing I love more then you taking me in your arms and having your way with me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." "I know we haven't been able to do that because I'm to fat right now." "After I have the baby that'll change."

"You're not fat you're beautiful."

"So are you planning on proposing to me?"

"Maybe."

"You're not gonna tell me are you."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"If I ever do propose to you I want you to be absolutely stunned when I do." "It'll be your first proposal right?"

"Yeah."

"That's why if it ever does happen I want to be special for you."

"Oh."

"What?"

"My water broke."

"It's time?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

Ava had been in labor for three hours. Randy was by her side holding her hand.

"You're doing so good." Randy said.

"One more push." The doctor said. She pushed. A few seconds later the baby started crying. Ava passed out.

Ava woke up a few hours later. She looked next to her. Randy was sitting in a rocking chair next to the bed holding the baby.

"Look mommy's up." He said. "Let's go to mommy." He got up and handed him to her. The first thing she noticed was the baby had Randy's complexion.

"Randy, he's beautiful." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes he is."

"I wanna name him Dalton."

"I like it."

"I can't believe he's finally here."

"Me either." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	17. Chapter 17

Four months had passed. Tonight Raw was in Missouri. Ava with going was Randy. They were going to be riding in a limo with Triple H and Batista. Tomorrow was Ava and Randy's one-year anniversary. Randy had something special planned for them and it was driving Ava crazy that Randy wouldn't tell her what it was. Randy was in the nursery packing Dalton's diaper bag. Dalton was going to be spending the next two days at Randy's parents house. Dalton was in his crib.

"You're gonna have so much fun at grandma and grandpa's buddy." Randy said. "Yes you are." "Hopefully the next time you see mommy and daddy we have great news." "I hope mommy doesn't suspect anything." "I really want it to be special." "Daddy's nervous about it." "Well time to go but first we have to say bye-bye to mommy." Randy picked Dalton up and slung the diaper bag over his other shoulder. They went downstairs.

Ava was sitting on the couch.

"It's time for us to go." Randy said. Ava took Dalton.

"You be a good boy ok?" "Mommy loves you." She kissed him on the cheek and handed him back to Randy.

After Randy came back from dropping off Dalton, he and Ava were upstairs getting ready.

"Baby come in here." Randy said from the bedroom. He was standing in front of a full-length mirror. He had on a gray dress shirt and black dress pants. Ava came into the room. "How do I look?"

"Really hot." She said smiling.

"Do you think I need a tie?"

"Absolutely not." She went up to him. "You look great."

"You look hot yourself." "Hmm?"

"What?" She saw Randy look at the bed then back to her. He smirked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"We have to go." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I love you." He mumbled against her lips.

"Enough to tell me where we're going tomorrow?"

"Nice try." She pulled away from him.

"Fine then." She said smiling. "No more kisses for you." There was a knock at the door.

They got in the limo.

"Hi Dave, hi Paul." Ava said.

"Hi Ava." Paul said.

"How's it going?" Dave said.

"Can't complain." Ava said.

"You must be excited about tomorrow Ava." Paul said.

"Yes I am." "Do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose you do to?" She asked looking at Dave.

"Yep." Dave said. Ava looked at Randy.

"That's so unfair." Ava said.

"You'll know where we're going soon enough." Randy said.

"I hate you." She said jokingly.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You know you love me." "Come on, tell me."

"Nope."

"Tell me."

"Hmm-mm." She said trying to hide her smile.

"Ava, tell me."

"Fine." "I love you."

"Now give me a kiss." They kissed.

"Jesus you two get a room." Dave said. "It's like Paul and Steph all over again."

"Me and Stephanie were not that bad."

"Oh the hell you weren't." Randy said. "Ava I swear she used to sit on his lap and they would baby talk to each other." "It was disgusting."

They all knew that a camera crew would be waiting when they got there. When it was all clear Randy helped Ava out of the limo. When Randy, Dave and Paul finished there promo Randy wait until the cameras went off. Then he went and kissed Ava who was sitting in the front row.

The next day Ava and Randy went to a secluded, private summer home. It was surrounded by about twenty acres of land, with trails to walk up and a big beautiful lake. Ava thought it was beautiful.

Later that night they were having dinner on the deck on the summerhouse. They sun was just starting to set.

"Are you finished?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on let's go for a walk."

"Ok."

They were walking up a path hand in hand.

"I love it here honey." Ava said. "It was a great surprise."

"That wasn't the surprise." He said smiling at her.

"It wasn't?"

"No."

"Tell me what it is."

"Soon I promise."

"How soon?"

"Very soon."

They walked for a few more minutes until they came to a beautiful big white gazebo. It was all lit up. From acrossed the way they could see the sun setting on the lake. Ava and Randy were looking at it.

"Ava come here." Randy said. She turned to face him. He had both of her hands in his hands. He kissed her slowly and passionately. He let go of her right hand and took a small box out of his back pocket. Ava gasped as he got down on one knee. He opened the box and she saw the ring. "Surprise." "Ava, baby I love you." "I want nothing more in this world then to raise our son and the rest of our children and the children to come." "I want to do it as husband and wife." "Ava, will you marry me?"

"Randy this is so sweet." She said through tears of happiness. "Yes." Randy smiled and put the ring on her finger. He stood up. They kissed.

"I love you so much Ava."

"I love you to Randy."

**I have a question for you guys. In past stories I've skipped writing a wedding chapter and just went right on to when they're married. I'm thinking about doing that here. Unless you really want a wedding chapter. What do you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

Ava and Randy had been engaged for six months. There wedding was tomorrow. Ava had written a letter to her sister and asked her to be her Maid Of Honor. She hadn't heard back yet. Ava couldn't believe that Dalton would be one in just two months. She also couldn't believe that it'd been over a year since she'd seen last seen Abby. It was early in the morning. Ava was making breakfast. The front door opened.

"I'm home." Randy said. As she as Dalton heard Randy's voice he smiled.

"What do you hear daddy?" "Do you hear daddy?" Ava said looking down at Dalton. When Dalton crawled into the living room Randy was halfway through the living room.

"Hey Dalton." Randy said picking Dalton up. "Did you miss daddy." "Daddy missed you."

"Ga ga." Dalton said.

"Yeah?" That's cool." Randy went into the kitchen. "Mrs. Orton's looking sexy this morning."

"Not yet honey." Ava said.

"Soon though." "The anticipation is killing me."

"Me to." They kissed.

"I can't wait to do that tomorrow at the alter."

"Me either." "I'm making breakfast for us."

"Good I'm starving."

"We'll eat then I have to finish packing." "Our ceremony on the beach is gonna be so beautiful."

"I won't even notice the beach." "I'll be looking at my stunning bride."

"Can you put Dalton in his hi-chair?" "It's almost time to eat."

"Yeah."

After they ate Ava went upstairs to finish packing. She and Randy were going to be married on a private beach in Miami, Florida. As she was packing she saw a picture of Abby sitting on the end table. Randy stood in the doorway. Ava didn't see him. Ava picked up the picture and started to cry.

"Aw baby." Randy said. He hugged her.

"It's been a year." She said through her tears. "I haven't seen Abby in a year."

"It's ok baby, don't cry."

"I miss her so much."

"I know." "I do to."

"She's never even met her brother."

"She will one day." "I know she will."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying." "We're getting married tomorrow I should be thinking about happy things."

"It's ok."

"I love you." "I don't know what I would've done without you this year."

"I love you to." He kissed her. "Smile for me." She smiled. "Beautiful even with those tears." He took his thumbs wiped her eyes.

"You're so sweet honey."

"I know."

"I'm ok now."

"Good."

"I gotta finish now."

Ava was at the hotel getting ready to go to the church. There was a knock on her hotel room door. She answered it.

"Alia." Ava said happily.

"Still need a Maid Of Honor?"

"Yes." They hugged. "Thank you so much for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it." "Gonzales is upset with me but I don't care." "You're my sister and I refuse to miss your big day."

"I'm so glad you came."

Everyone was at the beach. White chairs were set up in rows for the guests. The sky was crystal clear blue. The white sand sparkled from the sun. There was the soothing sound of the tide going in and out. Everyone was waiting for Ava to come out. When she did all eyes were on her. Especially Randy's he'd never been more happy in his life. She had the biggest smile in the world on her face. She was looking directly at Randy. They were standing at the alter together.

"Randy do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"With all my heart, I do." Randy said.

"Ava do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." Ava said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

They went to a different part of the beach for the reception. Ava and Randy were slow dancing.

"We're finally married." Ava said happily.

"Yes we are Mrs. Orton." He said with a big smile on his face.

"I have a surprise for you honey."

"What's that?"

"You're gonna be a daddy again." "I'm pregnant."

"What?" "Really?" He said happily.

"Yeah, it's twins."

"Twins?"

"Yeah." He hugged her.

"Baby this is great." They kissed. "I love you Ava."

"I love you to Randy."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	19. Chapter 19

Thirteen years had passed. Ava and Randy had been married for thirteen years. Dalton was twelve years old. Ava and Randy had two beautiful twin girls who were now eleven. There names were Connie and Carla. Randy still wrestled but was planning on hiring in the next year or two. Ava still had heard nothing from Adavar or Abby. While Ava was happy with her life she still missed Abby terribly. They would still celebrate every one of her birthdays with a cake. Ava prayed that was would at least get to see one time before. Ava prayed she would at least get to see Abby once before she died. Ava and Dalton were in the living room.

"Have you done your homework yet Dalton?" Ava said.

"Yeah." "I wanna spend time with dad when he gets home."

"I know you and your sisters miss your dad when he's on the road."

"Don't get me wrong I know dad loves what he does and it's cool he's on TV." It just sucks that he's not around a lot."

"I know but he loves you."

"I know."

"You have a mom that loves you to."

"I know mom."

The girls came through the door.

"Hi girls." Ava said.

"Hi mom." Connie said.

"Hey momma." Carla said. "Mom, daddy's coming home tonight right."

"Yeah he'll be here for dinner."

"Good."

"How was cheerleading practice?

"Good." Connie said.

"We have three new routines to learn." Carla said

A few hours later Ava was making dinner. From kitchen window Ava saw Randy's car pull in the driveway. She smiled. She loved when she got to do what she was about to do.

"Kids dad's home!" She called to the upstairs.

The front door opened.

"I'm home." Randy said. All the kids were practically running down the stairs to get to Randy. They all hugged him at the same time. "What?" "Did you guys miss or something?" Randy said smiling. He kissed them all on the forehead.

"Dad can we play Playstation after dinner?" Dalton asked.

"Sure."

"Daddy after you do that will you watch a movie with me and Carla?" Connie asked.

"I sure will." Ava walked to the kitchen entranceway.

"Ok you three time to set the table." Ava said. The kids went into the kitchen. She smiled at Randy. "Hi."

"Hi." "Come here." They kissed slowly and passionately. "Damn I missed you."

"I missed you to." They kissed again.

"Mom, daddy quit kissing and please get in here we're hungry." Connie said.

They just finished dinner. Randy's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said. "Hi Alanna." "How are your classes going?" "That's great." "Ok I will." "Baby Alanna says hi." He said looking at Ava.

"Tell her I said hi." Ava said.

"She says hi." "They're all right here we just finished dinner." Randy took the phone away from his ear. "Your sister wants to talk to you to you guys."

Later that night Ava and Randy were laying in bed.

"Well, whoever said sex gets dull after marriage didn't know what they were talking about." Randy said smiling.

"They sure didn't." "Um honey, I got a really big surprise the other day."

"What, are you pregnant again?" He said half joking.

"Yes." Randy looked at her in shock.

"Really?" "You're pregnant again?"

"Yes." "I know." "It surprised me to."

"We always a condom."

"Except for the night of the Hall Of Fame ceremony after party." "Remember we were both drunk?"

"We had sex in the limo."

"Yeah." "What do you wanna do?"

"What?"

"Well I mean we're not as young as we were when we had the other three."

"I want you to keep it."

"I was hoping you'd say that." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next morning Ava and Randy sat the kids down.

"Guys we have something to tell you." Randy said.

"I'm gonna have a baby." Ava said.

"What?" Connie said.

"Mom's pregnant duh." Dalton said. "Good for you mom." "I hope it's a boy."

"No it's a girl." Connie and Carla both said at the same time.

Later that day there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Randy said. He opened the door. "Oh my god." He said in shock. Ava was in the kitchen. "Ava come here.

"What is it hon- She stopped mid-sentence as she saw who was standing on the living room. It was Abby. She'd really grown. She was sixteen. "Oh my god, Abigail." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom." She said with tears in her eyes. Ava went to her. They hugged.

"My baby." "You're home." She said through her tears of joy. "Oh god, this is great." "I love you."

"I love you to mom."

"Where's your father?"

"He died two weeks ago." "Natural causes." "He went peacefully in his sleep." "I think he must've sensed it was coming." "He always told me you were dead." "I always knew it was a lie." "Two days before it happened, he told me you were still alive and you lived in America with a man named Randy." "Then I started to remember stuff about you and Randy." She looked at Randy. "You have a daughter right?"

"Yes I do." "Alanna." "You used to play together."

"Abby, would you like to meet your brother and sisters?" Ava said.

"I have a brother and sisters?" Abby asked.

"Yes and another one on the way." "I'm pregnant."

"That's great."

"Kids come down here please." They came downstairs.

"Who's she?" Carla asked.

"This is Abby."

"Our sister Abby?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Abby, I'm Dalton." Dalton said. She hugged him

"Hi." "Aw, twins." She said looking at Connie and Carla.

"Hi I'm Carla and this is Connie." Carla said.

"It's so nice to meet you both."

Ava was the happiest person in the world. There family was finally whole once again.

**Well that's it. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
